New Teacher
by DragonWarrior1
Summary: ( Warning: Seto/Yami) Seto, age 18 is a total genius and is moving in to become a teacher in Domino High school! Seto ends up teaching 16 year olds, but strange relationships start between him and his students.....
1. First Day

I hope you like this story! Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto woke up to see the bright sun tearing down at his  
face, it was morning and it was early. It was times like  
these, when seto would wish he would die. Today would  
be the first day that he, the total genius, would be   
teaching a class of 16 year olds! Sure…you'd think that  
being a genius would be fun and cool and everybody would  
admire you, but that wasn't the whole story. He was forced  
to be a genius, he owned Kaiba Corps., a huge company,  
and since the only way to complete his education  
without taking 4 years of school would be if he   
TAUGHT a class for a whole year.   
  
Yes life was so unfair on him, the only thing good  
about this was that teachers don't have to wear uniform.  
Dressing up in his blue pants, and usual dark green   
silk shirt and a dark blue trench coat, seto picked   
up his suitcase and dialed on his cell phone for his   
limo to pick him up. He didn't have to worry about   
Mokuba because Mokuba's school would always have a   
school bus to pick him up.  
  
The limo soon arrived, and seto entered, as the limo   
drove on, seto couldn't help but have his mind be gnawed  
away by what terrible things could happen if he taught  
a class that had no respect for teachers. Seto never   
thought of himself as handsome, in fact he never had  
the time to even consider love. The only person he cared  
about was Mokuba., seto was so absorbed by his thoughts  
that he didn't realize that he was already at the school,  
until his driver informed him. Seto thanked the driver   
and got out of the limo. Gladly, seto could see that he   
still had enough time to walk to the classroom. As seto  
walked down the halls, he finally looked to the side of  
door 101, it was clear that he would end up teaching math.  
  
" Oh the humanity." thought seto, as he slowly   
turned the knob and entered.  
  
Seto peeked through the door and saw 16 year olds talking   
and flirting. Seto nearly considered to slam the door and   
just walk away, but he had a class to teach.  
  
"Well here goes." thought seto, and he entered the  
classroom.  
  
It was just by good luck that the class was too busy talking  
to each other to notice him, seto quickly set his suitcase   
down and sat on the chair, the shadows kept him hidden. It was  
about 2 minutes until finally the bell rang and everybody   
settled down, still yet, no one could see him through the dim  
lighting from his desk. Seto waited and managed to hear a few   
comments about himself.  
  
" Well, did you hear? We're going to be taught by a   
18 year-old! They saw he's a genius!" said one boy.  
  
" Well I heard that he so smart, that he skipped college  
AND high school! " said one blond girl.  
  
" I bet he's a nerd!" said a boy in a tough black leather  
jacket.  
  
Seto had just about enough of the talk about him and stood up,  
the students all looked up to see him and some even gasped. Seto  
smiled, he couldn't suppress a smirk as he began to introduce himself.  
  
" I am your new teacher, Seto Kaiba. You may refer to me  
as Seto or Kaiba during you're classes here. I will be teaching  
this class for a year, and I want to get it over with. Now we   
will begin our lesson." said seto in a smooth tone.  
  
It didn't seem long until finally class was over, no, seto hadn't  
written on the chalkboard, he was owner of a huge computer company   
and was he expected to use the chalkboard? Instead, Seto had permission  
for the whole entire year to use the computer rooms, where seto  
had programmed each of the student's computers to be connected to  
his own laptop, that way, he could type out problems for the students  
to solve and there would be no need for messy handwriting when taking  
notes as well.  
  
During class Seto heard whispers about him, but tried to ignore it,   
it was really quite interesting, he had quite good senses and was   
awfully athletic as well, and Seto began to listen.  
  
" Ooohhh! He's sooooo cute! said one girl.  
  
"He's also rich! He owns Kaiba Corps! said a different girl  
  
" I wonder if we bribe him, he'll keep us out of homework."   
said the same guy in the tough leather jacket.  
  
It was that last comment that Seto had contained himself form insulting  
the student. The boy in the jacket was obviously stupid and that might  
have explained why he couldn't answer any of the questions right that  
seto had asked the class.  
  
'Bribe? Hello, I own a huge company…I don't think bribing me will  
get you out of homework." thought Seto sarcastically.  
  
The clock ticked as seto continued sending out problems for the students,  
finally, by some amazing luck, the bell was due to ring in about one minute.   
  
" Be sure to do page 267 by tomorrow." said seto just before the   
bell rang.  
  
Students rushed out as Seto reseated himself in the chair and sighed,   
suddenly a shadow crossed over him and Seto looked up….   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahaha! I left off there! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. A Student Named Yami

Its me! MUWHAHAHA! Well please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto looked up to see a flirty girl, she was  
a red head, with gray eyes, and was wearing  
a much too tight dress for her own good.   
Obviously the girl must have been popular,  
considering that fact that 14 other girls   
stood behind her. Seto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hi, my name is Melan, you see I'm   
having trouble with my math and I was wondering  
if you could possibly come to my house and help?  
Please?" Melan purred.  
  
It took nearly all of seto's will power not   
to laugh out loud at the pathetic idea….She  
was interested in him! Haha! That was very   
funny, from the looks of it, Seto didn't think   
that this girl would be his type, plus she looked  
to damned like a stripper. That also might   
have explained why several boys were hiding   
near the doorway looking at her butt, while   
she was talking to him.  
  
" Sorry I don't have the time, but I'm  
sure Martian can help you." Seto had stood up  
and pulled a blond boy wearing black glasses   
and all those other things that make a nerd look  
like a nerd over and pushed him in front of her.  
  
Melan seemed to reconsider and backed away. Seto   
couldn't help but smirk at how she reacted to   
Martian, it was those times when Seto would just   
want to burst out laughing his brains out.  
  
"That's ok Seto, I have to go, maybe I can  
ask someone else! Said Melan as she rushed out the  
door.  
  
Seto sighed and smiled, as all the girls behind   
Melan and the boys at the doorframe had also walked  
away. Seto quickly stashed everything back into   
his suitcase and closed it. Smiling happily at   
what he had done to Melan, he walked out the door  
and head towards the teacher's lunch table, where   
just a few feet away were the student's lunch table.  
Seto poured himself some coffee and delicately   
sipped it while reading a newspaper. Suddenly   
Seto felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw  
that a tri-haired colored boy with red ruby eyes was  
the one watching him.   
  
The boy blushed and smirked at the same time as Seto  
spotted him, suddenly when the boy tried to duck  
under the table away from seto's sight, something  
made Seto raise his eyes to the full extent, the  
boy….he was wearing a puzzle! But not just any   
puzzle, it had the eye of Ra in the front. It was  
so…familiar, Seto tried to shake off the feeling,  
and gladly the bell rang and Seto brushed himself  
off the table and headed towards his suitcase, in  
which Seto nervously grabbed, hoping not to see  
that same tri-haired boy.   
  
As Seto looked around, seeing no signs of tri-hair,  
Seto ended up crashing into someone. As Seto picked  
himself up, to his surprise, it was the tri-haired  
boy he had crashed into. Seto quickly ducked his   
head in which his dark chestnut hair colored his   
lovely blue eyes. Seto didn't see the boy smile a   
little as he walked past, Seto took out his cell   
phone and called his limo over…..Seto had finally  
managed the first day, he just hoped that he  
wouldn't see the same tri-haired boy tomorrow, he  
kept getting the strange feeling he knew him.  
  
Yami couldn't help but think of the new teacher Seto  
all day. Yami observed during class….his perfect   
slender face, the silky chestnut hair, just the   
thought of that made Yami just want to slide his   
fingers over that beautiful face of Seto Kaiba. And   
most of all…Yami loved those blue eyes, they eyes   
that were smoothed with confidence, boldness, and   
courage. Yami could feel his lust for the teacher   
grow larger, but he forced himself to work on his   
homework. Turns out his homework was for math, the  
class that Seto taught.  
  
" Man, is everything I do now always remind  
me of Seto?" groaned Yami.   
  
Unfortunately, Yugi had barged into the room and   
jumped on top of Yami, which made Yami fall out of  
his seat.  
  
"So you like the new teacher at school huh?  
said Yugi with his eyes sparkling.  
  
Yami blushed hard and replied, " No I don't."  
  
Yugi frowned, he had to get Yami to admit it  
somehow, suddenly a idea popped into his head, " Ok,  
since you don't like him, I suppose I get to have him!"  
  
Yami shot out from under Yugi, and now Yami   
was on top Yugi, " You wouldn't!"  
  
" So you do like him eh?" said yugi slyly.  
  
" Fine you win, yes I like him. Happy now?   
grumbled Yami.  
  
" Almost, I would be happier if I could really   
meet this Seto." said Yugi.  
  
" No way, you'd probably just embarrass me by   
telling him things that I keep private." said Yami.  
  
" You mean like how you wear weird cute little   
boxers that have pictures of Egyptian gods? said Yugi,  
grinning evilly.  
  
"Shut it you!" as Yami threw a pillow at yugi   
and a huge pillow fight began.  
  
Seto sighed as he laid down to sleep, as soon as Seto   
began to close his eyes, suddenly a strange dream began   
to happen…..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hoped you like the chapter, please review! 


	3. The Dream

Me again! Please review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where the heck am I?" thought Seto as  
the strange dream began.  
  
It was a large vast desert and Seto was wearing   
the strangest of clothes, a white tunic with a   
purple cloak and a crown that looked like it was  
to be worn for a priest and did I mention he was  
covered with jewels and gold too? It was just   
then Seto turned around and saw a large group of  
soldiers behind him. With that, a old man who   
wore a red tunic with a gold cloak came over.  
  
"My son we must get moving…the pharaoh   
expects us at his palace for his birthday by sun  
down, and is very eager to meet his new spellcaster  
teacher as well," said the old man with a faint  
scent of humor in his eyes.  
  
"So this old guy is my father and I'm   
some sorcerer who suppose to teach magic tricks  
to some great pharaoh, wonderful….this dream   
can't get any weirder." thought Seto.  
  
It seemed a eternity of walking, they tread   
past the sands as soldiers and servants followed,   
which in Seto thought were there so they could   
carry the gifts for the pharaoh. What seemed like  
never, they finally reached Egypt…Seto's mouth  
dropped to the ground, it was amazing…the sights  
and sounds. People were rushing everywhere in   
thought of impressing the pharaoh with the best  
gifts for his birthday.   
  
It wasn't long with sun down fell and the great   
ceremony began. People entered the great palace   
with glee and excitement. Suddenly the pharaoh  
raised his hand…for some reason Seto just couldn't  
see the pharaoh's face, it was like he was meant   
to see it. While the pharaoh was watching the   
ceremony of the best gifts given to him, Seto  
tried to get a better look at his face, but before  
Seto could take another step, his "father" along  
with many servants began walking towards the   
pharaoh.  
  
Seto quickly hurried up and caught on with them as  
they all approached the pharaoh and Seto's "father"  
began to speak.  
  
" Your highness I have traveled far and   
brought many great gifts for your and your honorable  
birthday, may I present you with riches of my   
country." said Seto's father as the servants opened   
the chests…Seto nearly tripped over his feet.  
There laid tons of jewels, mounds of gold, and   
countless other items. But none of it seemed to  
impress the pharaoh.  
  
"Thank you for the gifts, I'll have them…put  
somewhere…now if you'll excuse-" the pharaoh stopped  
in mid sentence as Seto felt his eyes catch on his.   
  
Everything seemed to be silent as the pharaoh   
approached Seto, still yet Seto couldn't see the  
pharaoh's face, but he feel the sudden cooling   
hands that touched his chest and arms. It took all  
of Seto's will not to back away, Seto didn't like  
how the pharaoh was touching him, but then again,  
he was the pharaoh and he could do anything…I mean…am  
I right here?  
  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever  
seen….how much for him?" said the pharaoh quickly.  
  
" Your highness…may I introduce you to my son…  
Seto, and I must do say he will be your new   
spellcaster teacher." said Seto's "father."  
  
The pharaoh nodded, as the cooling hands began to travel   
to Seto's face, and without warning the pharaoh's soft  
lips pressed against his. Seto was too shocked to do   
anything as the pharaoh began to press a little harder   
onto the kiss. It was then when Seto tried to push away,  
but it was that exact moment the pharaoh's face began to  
clear and……  
  
BBBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"What the heck?! Thought Seto as he turned around  
to see that it was his clock that woke him up, reminding  
him of another day of tortured teaching.  
  
Seto sighed as he dressed and brushed his teeth, his mind  
was still on the dream. Seto tried to push the thought away….it   
was just a dream…dreams mean nothing right? Seto went down   
and grabbed his suitcase, skipped breakfast, checked to  
see mokuba had gone to school, called for his limo   
and prepared today's school homework. During all of   
this, Seto had his mind too busy and had forgotten all  
about the dream and Seto quickly hurried to his class  
and started to teach like anything other teacher, but   
little did Seto know was that the dream was only the   
beginning of past memories and lost loves…..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This chapter was a wee bit sorter, but I hoped you   
liked it anyway, please review! 


	4. Invited!

Here it is after hours of thinking! Chapter 4!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And that's you assignment for today,   
class dismissed." replied Seto as the bell rang.  
  
Seto avoided looking up…he knew the tri-colored  
haired boy was looking at him. It was then the  
same…familiar shadow appeared.   
  
"It's the devil herself, what do you want  
Melan?" I already told you…if you need help,   
I'm sure Martian will be ever so kind to assist  
in your problems." replied Seto irritated.  
  
" Oh…but I'm having this really really   
big problem!" replied Melan.  
  
" Well geez…I just can't wait to be   
seduced by a 16 year old girl." replied Seto   
sweetly.  
  
"Thanks, meet me at my house at 4:00 this  
evening." purred Melan, as she ran out of the  
classroom.  
  
Seto wanted to slap her! She was such a idiot  
she couldn't tell he was being sarcastic! Seto  
slammed his head on the table in frustration.   
It was then when Seto lifted his head again…he  
noticed the tri-haired boy was still sitting  
in his seat and was glaring daggers at the  
where Melan had just left. The boy turned to  
Seto and their eyes locked. Seto blinked away  
…furious at the fact the boy was making him blush.   
  
The boy smirked and walked smoothly to his table.   
Seto regained his emotions and looked at him coldly.  
  
" What do you want?" replied Seto, struggling  
not to look away.  
  
" I just want to talk." replied the boy.  
  
Seto cursed him silently for acting so cool. Seto   
growled slightly and stood up, carefully placing   
his computer in it's rightful place, he began to  
head toward the door.  
  
"Wait," replied the boy and grabbed his   
arm. If there was one thing that Seto could always  
keep….it was his pride. Seto glared at the boy   
before suddenly, " Here's my phone number, call me   
cause I need help, by the way my name is Yami. Come  
at my house at 4:00 if you accept my offer."  
  
With that the boy walked away. Seto couldn't help  
but drop his jaw in surprise, no one had ever taken  
such a dare towards him before. Quickly kicking   
the thoughts about the boy, Seto headed home, hoping  
that Mokuba might distract him from Yami.  
  
Moments later, the limo came to a halt as they   
neared the mansion. Seto walked out…expecting to   
find Mokuba bursting out. But no signs of a small   
figure appeared. Seto watched nervously as he searched  
the rooms. He placed down his suitcase, it was then  
he spotted a note:  
  
Big Brother,  
I met a really nice boy, and I went  
to his place to buy some duel monster at his store,  
The Game Shop. I'll be back soon.  
  
Lil' Brother.  
  
Seto couldn't help but feel some jealously and decided  
to visit this "Game Shop", and see what was so great  
about it.  
  
A couple moments later, Seto pulled out to the front  
door and walked in, as he entered, he saw Mokuba and  
a strange tri-haired boy dueling. It was then when   
Seto sneaked up on Mokuba and grabbed, that everybody  
had noticed Seto had come in.  
  
"Big brother!" squealed Mokuba in happiness.  
  
" So what have you've been doing?" asked Seto.  
  
"I've been dueling with Yugi, and so far...I'm   
winning!" replied Mokuba.  
  
Seto turned to look at the boy and nearly shrieked in  
shock! It was like Yami….only a lot smaller and innocent.   
Yugi blinked up at him and smiled, Seto was still in   
shock and didn't notice that Yugi had gotten up and   
walked to him, still wearing the same smile.  
  
"Hello! My name is Yugi Motou! Um….who might   
you be?" replied Yugi.  
  
" Er……Seto, Seto Kaiba." replied Seto, fidgeting.  
  
" You're Seto Kaiba? Yami!!! You're math teacher  
is here!!!! Shouted Yugi.  
  
"Wait…wha? I didn't-" but Seto was cut short  
when Yami appeared.  
  
"Oh…you're here! So you did decide to help   
me with my homework." replied Yami with a smirk played  
onto his face.  
  
"What? What do you mean? " questioned Seto,   
he stared up at the clock, it was 4:00 and he had just  
"happened" to be a the Motou house. Great, just great,   
now Yami would be thinking he came here to help him   
with his homework when all Seto wanted to do was see  
Mokuba.  
  
"Fine, let's just get to your room and start."  
muttered Seto as he followed Yami up the stairs.  
  
Moments later, Seto arrived a the strangest room he   
had ever seen, everything was either dark red or   
black. It was seriously starting to give Seto the   
creeps.  
  
"Where do we do first?" replied Seto as he   
looked around the room.  
  
"Why don't we start with this worksheet you  
gave us?" replied Yami, but the room was so dark,   
Seto couldn't see him, it was until a warm breath  
was pressed near his neck…..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you liked it! Please review!!!! 


	5. Homework Troubles

*blinks* After several treats, I've concluded   
that people hate me. T_T Anyways, problems was,  
my bro uses the same computer as I do and he  
erased all my documents of my stories which I  
couldn't find, plus that *beep* change my   
password to fan fiction.net, it was only till  
I threatened him, I finally got my password back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
….it was until a warm breath was pressed near   
his neck…..  
  
" I turned the heater on, in case you're  
cold," replied Yami.  
  
Seto finally let his breath out, ha! For a second  
there, he thought Yami was going to um….nevermind.  
But that sudden shock gave him new suspicions   
and he was on the look out for all of Yami's  
movement. Which I might add were very   
graceful…almost cat-like…and- NO! NO! Seto   
shook his head fiercely…was he going insane or  
something?  
  
" Now about this worksheet…" trailed   
Yami as he stared at Seto was crimson eyes.  
  
Seto shuddered, but maintained his cold composure   
  
" Yeah?" replied Seto sharply.  
  
" I was wondering about this problem…"   
replied Yami coyly.  
  
" Get on with it," snapped Seto, for he   
was in a prissy mood, due to the cause that Yami  
kept twirling his fingers in his hair, which   
Seto found irritably, yet incredibly sexy,  
  
" Hmph," pouted Yami, but he pointed out   
on the worksheet.  
  
" You couldn't solve this?" snorted Seto.  
  
" Well…it's not like I'm a genius like you,"  
purred Yami.  
  
" Yeah…but…." chuckled Seto mentally.  
  
For some odd reason, Seto finally agreed to actually  
help Yami, and they continued to work on the math  
homework until suddenly….  
  
" YAHHH! It's 10:30 already?!?" replied a  
panicky-looking Seto.  
  
" And what's wrong with that?" replied a   
Yami lightly, draping an arm Seto's slender shoulders.   
( Ooo….*hint hint*)  
  
" What's wrong? Everything's wrong!" exclaimed   
Seto as he quickly closed up his laptop, placed it   
in the suitcase, closed it and grabbed it to make   
it to the door, all in…….2 seconds.  
  
Seto then turned to open the door, but for some  
reason it wouldn't budge. Seto scowled angrily,  
but continued to twist the knob. After some vain   
attempts, Seto turned around towards Yami.  
  
" What's this?" said Seto furiously.  
  
" The door's jammed," replied Yami simply.  
  
" I know that! But you could at least help   
me!" snarled Seto.  
  
" Now…now….Set-Set, calm down," replied Yami   
cheery.  
  
" Set-Set?" replied Seto, narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Don't take it too personally," snickered Yami.  
  
Seto scowled but placed his suitcase down, he wasn't  
going to be going anywhere for a while, apparently,  
they WERE locked in…but that…that….arrogant kid   
had something to do with it! Seto just knew that….  
"kid"…must've set this all up! Seto turned to glare   
at him, but suddenly as if someone had somehow placed  
him there. Seto found himself backed to a wall,   
with Yami's face just inches from his!  
  
" What do you think you're doing?!" scowled  
Seto.  
  
But as if not hearing him, Yami smiled and began to   
slowly undo the buttons to his jacket…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok….I'm not expecting any reviews for this chapter,  
on the count of I waited too long to write it.   
I know! I'm sorry! *sobs* It's not my fault! Plus   
I got slapped by one of my reviewers. O_O, now that's  
something you don't see everyday. R & R only if   
you want to. 


End file.
